guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stemming the Tide
Overview Summary #Convince 5 Canthan refugees to return to Kaineng City. You have convinced 0...5 of 5 refugees. #See Attendant Yoko for your reward. Obtained from :Attendant Yoko in Maatu Keep Reward :*3,000 XP :*175 Gold :*Imperial Commendation Dialogue :"The Celestial Ministry is deeply concerned about the flow of refugees fleeing the city. We have the plague under control; there is nothing to fear. Convince the '''refugees' that leaving Kaineng City is not in their best interests. Tell them to return to the city."'' ::Accept: "I will convince the refugees it is safe to return." ::Reject: "Convince them it is safe to return? Heck, I'm following them!" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :"The god's themselves could not convince me to return to that city, and you can tell the ministry I said so!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :"I do not trust anything the ministry has to say, but if you believe the city is safe, I will take your word for it. I heard from my cousin's best-friend's sister's former housemate, back when she had a house, that you were here in Cantha with Master Togo. And I know he would not lead us astray." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :"The city of Cantha is safe again? Well, if the ministry says it is so, I suppose it is true... Truth be known, I would rather hear word from the emperor." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :"The plague took everyone I loved from me. There is nothing left for me in Cantha. If the ministry wants me to come back, they had better give me a reason to. I will return long enough to find out what sort of work the ministry might have to offer, but if you are deceiving me, you had better pray that I do not find you. My losses have left me in a foul mood." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :"I am not going back to that city. I have seen what happens to a man when the plague takes him. I refuse to end up like one of those... those things!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :"I cannot abandon the city that raised me. It is not right that I turn my back on her. I will return. Thank you, friend." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :"How do you know a member of the ministry is lying? His lips are moving! :The ministry is good for nothing but wasting time and money. I would sooner take the word of a festering plague creature than that from a ministry representative!" Intermediate Dialogue 8 :"Just when I thought my life in Cantha was over, you come along and tell me to return. I had resigned myself to carving a living out on the road to get as far from this place as possible. I might never have returned to Cantha had you not caught up to me and told me the news." Reward Dialogue :"You have done well. Surely, if we keep this effort up no one will wish to leave the city. When people realize that the ministry has things in hand, everything will return to normal." Walkthrough Two groups of refugees are right outside Maatu Keep in Pongmei Valley. Talk to them, not all of them will be convinced, but you should be able to find five easily enough. Do it quickly before they attract the attention of the moving patrols of Stone Scale Kirin and get killed. Notes *You can talk to some refugees and then map out, and the quest doesn't reset itself, so if they all die before you reach them, you can just leave from Maatu Keep and continue. *The dialogues from the refugees will not always be in the same order as shown here. Category:Factions quests